The Bodyguard
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Haruhiu hasn't seen her cousin for a while. What's happened to Kit? She seems normal enough, but Why is she so secluded to her friend, Naruto? What is  Kit up to? Secret agencies. Threats. Kidnapping. What could go wrong? It's all so confusing...


The host club had just closed down the club for the day and each one was among them doing their part to keep the third music room in order. Haruhi was picking up cups and saucers and setting them on a tray to carry away to be cleaned. She hadn't noticed Kyouya walk up behind her.

"There will be a momentary addition to our little club starting in two days." He scribbled in the days unwinding and Haruhi let out a sigh of relief after noticing it was only him.

"Really?" Haruhi continued to pick up the china, and halfheartedly listened as Kyouya went over the details. Something about an exchange student for a few weeks and that she would be staying with the Hitachin's since her original accommodations had up and said they couldn't have her stay because of 'technicalities' although it was really only because she was a commoner, and from America, no less.

"She will be bringing a significant other along with her, one Uzumaki Naruto." Haruhi thought she had heard the name before, but continued to move from table to table, picking up the cups.

"In all the information, you never gave her name." Haruhi stated matter of factly.

"Ah yes, her name, Kamenora Kitsune, currently in a, public middle school, " Kyouya stopped at the sound of shattering china on the floor and faced Haruhi who had a shocked expression and was holding the tray by one hand, the other shaking miserably in the position she had been using it to carry the tray.

"N-not her. Not now." Haruhi whispered the words, but everyone had looked and heard. Haruhi simply stood there as it sunk in. She bent down to pick up the shattered pieces, all the while thinking about _her_. Haruhi sighed and tried desperately to accept it. As she stood up she slowly took a deep breath. "I was bound to see her again one day. I'd just hoped it would be farther away from now." Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. "I should inform my dad, cousin Kit is coming for a visit."

Haruhi had muddled through dreading the coming Friday. The day had arrived and so far, not a single trace of Kit. Haruhi thought maybe her flight had been delayed and in the time she had, she could contract a highly contagious illness so Kit couldn't get near her. It wasn't so much that Haruhi didn't like her cousin, it was that she was terrified of being near her. Every time, something happened. From lighting Haruhi's skirt on fire, to bumping her into the mud on her birthday. Even somehow getting both of their hair stuck together in gum, and trying to fix it, ending up needing both their hair cut into bangs. With all the confusion Haruhi was in thus far, she didn't need the added worry of her cousin doing something to land her in the hospital. Haruhi tried to focus on her customers, but her eyes kept straying toward the door, just waiting. Watching. Dying.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" One of the girls sitting with her had her head tipped slightly and a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, no. not really, I'm just a bit anxious, I was, expecting someone." Haruhi glances back toward the door once more. Sighing in resolve Haruhi looks back to the girls. Opening her mouth to say something, she is stopped by a sudden flash of metallic black and the appearance of a sharp star like weapon stuck in the table top. All the girls around the table shrieked and shouted, while Haruhi sat rigid trying to ignore the fact that that star had come close enough to her neck to slice of about a centimeter of her brown hair. As it would turn out as soon as Haruhi's body let her react, she found her table wasn't the only one with a black star sticking out of it. Almost every table, had identical weapons and there was silence so fragile, you could hear the beating of your own heart.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIRLS AND HOSTS! ARE, YOU, READY TO ROLL!" A screeching voice came from nowhere and suddenly there was a huge mass of tan cloth flying in a rolled position. Similar weapons to those that stuck in every table shoot out from the mass and soon enough there stood a large banner spread out dividing the room. There was nothing but an inked fox on each side, but bouncing in from the window sill was a sandal clad, long hair tied back in a messy bun, holster wearing girl who jumped rolled over a shoulder and landed back to the door. She winked an eye and held a fingerless gloved hand over her lips. Whipping open the door another sandal clad, holster wearing, blond rolled in backwards and stood only to sprint forward and grab the girl by the wrists and whip her around to slide on her knees through the banner and right up to the table where a completely stunned Haruhi sat just trying to make sense of what had just happened. The girl smirked at her cousin and stood up only to reach over one of the girls at the table to grab a cookie. Casting a side glance at the girl next to her face she said five words.

"Oh yeah. That just happened." She let the cookie half hang out her mouth before walking back across the room to address her partner in crime. "Remind me to thank Sai when we get home. He did a great job with the poster. Oh, also remind me to after that, ask him if he can repair it." The blond simply nodded and broke of the cookie hanging out of the girl's mouth to shove it in his own. He gave a quick salute to the twins who would be their, believe it or not, hosts. The twins simply gave a distant wave before being bombarded with questions of, 'you know them!' and 'who are they!' to which they tried their best to answer. Tamaki stood up to address the guests, and instantly stopped for a moment noticing the now clear features of this girl's friend. He got an equally confused stare back from this other person, and the girl simply stood there and looked from one blonde to the other.

"Holy crap, you guys look so similar!" Kit kept looking back and forth in amazement and just smiled like an idiot.

"Tamaki, right?" Her friend tried to say something to break the awkward silence.

"That's most definitely correct! I am king of this club, yet even so, I fall to my knees for a beautiful princess." Tamaki takes Kit's hand and looks her in the eyes." A ninja of love such as you can maneuver past any wall in my heart." Kit gave a wide eyed stare and a bit of a blank expression. The twins suddenly appear to observe what's going on. Mori and Hunny are suddenly there as well and Kit's expression hadn't changed.

"Eewww…" Kit squints her eyes and pulls out of his grasp. Everyone gives a shocked and confused look and Haruhi sighs from across the room. "I just imagined what it would be like if we were in a street in medieval times and that happened." Kit shudders and Naruto starts thinking about the instance. Kit looks back to the extremely confused faces of the host club and a good portion of the guests had crowded around too. "Do you know, what was thrown in those streets?" Kit gives a disappointed expression to all those around her and sighs.

"Y-You two made quite an entrance." One girl stood behind Naruto and with flushed cheeks fidgeting with the sleeve of her uniform.

"That was the plan. To shock and excite wherever we go, and to never leave a single moment dull." Naruto looked back to Kit who was dreamily smiling. "Our pact."

"Forever." After a few quick memories Kit sighs and looks back up to the wide eyed stare of Tamaki.

"That was, ADORABLE! I can definitely see how you and Haruhi are related!" There was silence from Kit and she just took a few steps to the right before bolting up to the table Haruhi sat at.

"WHAT ARE THEY!" Haruhi gave a sick expression and turned to her cousin.

"They're the host club."

Club activities had ended and the main focus was on Kit, Naruto, and Haruhi. Kit tried to keep as many people as possible from touching Naruto and the two of them mostly sat on a window sill and whispered to each other. Now as they were confronted by the club giving them confused looks and trying to figure things out. Kit's hazel eyes glanced over to Haruhi who looked a bit broken.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us about your cousin?"

"It's not exactly any of your business to know every single detail about my life." Haruhi simply looked away and Kit blinked a few times. "And since when are the tips of your hair dyed blonde!" Kit rolled her eyes. Naruto simply looked around and set his head on his cheek.

"Never mind my hair style. So, what exactly is the point of this place? Also, why is my cousin dressed as a dude? And what was up with the whole princess thing earlier? By the way, exactly how much, do you know about Naruto and me?" Kit looks from host to host, stopping on Kyouya and giving a hidden serious look. Naruto casts her a side glance and a confused look. Kyouya simply flips open his notebook.

"Kamenora Kitsune, age 14, current residence with Uzumaki Naruto and, unclear of guardianship. Attends Konoha Academy for the gifted. Scholarly grades and excellent physical condition. Uzumaki Naruto, age 14, Current residence, unknown. Attends Konoha Academy for the gifted. Below average grades, excellent physical condition. Known as Kyuubi's kit for his behavior and fighting abilities. Both inseparable from each other… among other things." Kyouya closes the notebook and Kit sighs.

"W-what happened to aunt Yui and uncle Daisuke?" Haruhi steps toward her cousin and Kit looks at her softly.

"Business trip… extended, business trip." Kit smiles pathetically and Haruhi stops to think about it for a second. Naruto pulls his hand away from his face and looks down to meet the slightly different coloration of his fingers. He clears his throat and combing some of his blonde hair over his cheek to cover his unusual birthmarks he looks over to Kit.

"Is it chilly in here? I think I could use some hot chocolate." Kit immediately snaps her eyes open and pulls up Naruto's hood.

"We should make sure you stay as warm as possible." Kit speaks very fast and pulls the strings to Naruto's hoodie rendering him sightless. "You know, most of the heat in your body escapes through your head." Pulling Naruto up she pushes him from behind to the door and swings it open to push him through.

"Wait guys!" Hikaru and Kaoru stand to speak to their guests but Kit simply whips around.

"NOT NOW!" And with that she slammed the door shut, sending a deafening boom throughout the whole room.

"Your cousin, she's a bit weird, isn't she?" Hikaru looks to Haruhi, who wore a dumbstruck expression.

"She is, but I've never seen her like that." Haruhi simply watched the door, wondering what was going on. Outside the door Naruto loosened the hood so he could pull it down to look in the very relieved hazel eyes of Kit who just smiled at him.

"That was far too close Namikaze-san. Please, from now on be more careful to not wipe off the only thing that's keeping you safe." Naruto smiles a little.

"I thought the guy was supposed to be the knight in shining armor." Naruto takes a step toward Kitsune who wipes off the rest of the powder that had been keeping his birthmarks hidden.

"I'm your body guard, you're not mine. We need to keep your identity secret, or it could jeopardize the entire mission. Everything Konoha Academy has trained us for, everything Konoha Academy stands for, and everything your father has sacrificed."

"I know you take these missions really seriously, but you haven't even mentioned us to your cousin. I doubt she even remembers who I am." Naruto takes another step toward Kitsune who simply sighs and closes her eyes. Pushing some of kit's milk chocolate hair out of her face, Naruto caresses her cheek.

"Not even Sasuke and Sakura know about that. It kills me that I have to lie to her but there's nothing I can do about it. I was born into this job, "Kit looks up to meet the sparkling blue eyes of Naruto. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything." Kit takes Naruto's hand and pulls up his hood to cover his cheeks. "Now let's get home before someone recognizes you."

It had been only two days since the two of them had arrived and they wore the schools uniforms. Kit had been adamant about not wearing a dress, but a after a quick "chat' with Naruto agreed. They sat again on a windowsill talking about things and not really participating in the clubs activities. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to them. The twins mostly left them alone, but noted how they paid no attention to anyone outside the host club. Even then, they rarely spoke to anyone. They got plenty of questions about the two exchange students, but didn't really have any answers. Kit said something to Naruto and the two of them stood to walk out the doors. The two of them walked down hall after hall to find a un- inhabited area so they could speak.

"Naruto-kun, we have to do something! The entire reason they sent us was to ask the most available son of the Ootori family for assistance in our, well, your predicament. So far we've done nothing."

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Naruto rolled his eyes and gave a sideways look at Kit.

"I would." Kit and Naruto look down the hall to meet the familiar face of their team mate. He gave off a dark aura, but smirked slightly. "Two days, and not a single status report. Some had begun assuming the two of you had chosen to spend all this time in bed." Kit cleared her throat.

"What are you here for Sasuke?"

"I was sent to keep the task moving along. You two were sent for one reason, and yet again I end up saving you both." He stood in the hall in Konoha Academy's uniform. The sleeves of the white dress shirt were rolled up and his chocolate brown slacks hung down to the black shoes. The vest and tie were both black and green and typical of Sasuke they hung somewhat loosely. Sasuke walked toward the two of them and looked them over. "You look ridiculous." Sasuke looks over Naruto and then shifts to Kit, who was already flexing her right hand ready to pull something if needed. "I can't say the same for you, but this is certainly new. You never did like dresses, did you?"

"We don't need your help Sasuke. This was our mission, not yours."

"It's the entire academy's mission." Sasuke gives an unamused glare and Kit steps back to pull a water bottle out of the bag she had been carrying with her. She took a few sips before looking back to Sasuke.

"You brought contact equipment?"

"A laptop. It was all I would be able to get by security with." Sasuke pulls out the laptop and sets it on a nearby window sill. "I trust the two of you are sticking to your characters. Especially you, Kitsune, with your cousin attending the same school, it will be harder for you. Haruhi already knows how you should be acting, and we all know you've changed quite a bit in the last few years."

"Just get a hold of Sakura. Shikamaru too if at all possible."

"Anything is possible." Sasuke hit the enter key and within seconds Sakura sat in her desk smiling at them.

"Kit, Naruto, ahem, Sasuke, how are you? Is the trip well?" Kit and Naruto rolled their eyes at Sakura's pathetic attempt to conceal her crush on Sasuke.

"We need some information on our target. And wake up that lazy slacker, we also need strategic moves." Sakura immediately nods and shouts over her shoulder.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP! INO, YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR TEAM MATES AWAKE!"

"SHUT UP BILBOARD BROW!"

"Both of you be quiet. We're standing in a school hallway and if you aren't careful you could ruin everything." Soon enough an aggravated Shikamaru sits in front of the monitor and looks at the three.

"What?"

"Nara-san, we need some strategic moves for how to win over the target."

"You haven't even attempted yet have you?"

"We need to go about this properly."

"Kit, you're one of the top students we have. Not to mention the added benefit of your cousin being close to this Kyouya guy. I don't see how you need me."

"Sakura, what information can you gather about the youngest son?"

"From what I can find, he's pretty business oriented. They make a huge profit off this host club, and he manages all of it. His family's made some pretty big business transactions, and in the past have made a few touches with the Uchiha family. I can't give you much more than that; he's essentially a closed book."

"Shikamaru, any suggestions?"

"I would use Sasuke to your advantage. Haruhi too, if you can get your cousin to talk to Kyouya, he might be more willing to help you out. It's a risk, an especially big one if you consider the fact that we can't let anyone know the whole story. It may take some business talk, but seeing as how he's essentially used to it, it could work." Kit suddenly felt uneasy and listening closely she could hear footsteps coming toward them. Kit leapt forward and shut the laptop with a click and shoved it into Sasuke's bag to hide it. She spun around and hopped onto the sill herself grabbing her water bottle and essentially acting as if nothing suspicious had happened. Sasuke and Naruto caught the tip and acted the same way. Soon enough, the target himself appeared before the three of them.

"Kitsune, Naruto, we've had some questions about the two of you and in noticing you had run off I took it upon myself to find you. If you don't mind my asking who is this?" Kyouya looked directly at Sasuke, but kept an emotionless face. Kit looked from one to the other, and hopped down from the window sill.

"Oh, he's no one special. Just a friend from home who came to see us. Sasuke, this is the Kyouya I told you about." Sasuke looked at Kyouya and kept a straight face.

"Ootori third son. An odd number." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes. Sasuke, is it? You look familiar."

"I should. I am the second son of the Uchiha family. I should certainly hope you know the name."

"Why would I not? It's truly a, pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san." Kyouya reaches out for a handshake and Sasuke carefully takes it.

"I know."

"Sasuke, be a bit nicer would ya? I mean, you're acting so cold and it's just the beginning of October." Naruto looks at Sasuke and sends a hidden message. Sasuke receives it.

"Kyouya, you've heard of Sasuke?"

"Of course, his family, just like mine is one of great power. His father is an incredible businessman and one of the only people thoroughly trusted by Namikaze Minato himself."

"Namikaze Minato…?" Kit tilted her head. She well knew who Minato was, and in fact had met him herself, multiple times.

"One of the greatest known peacemakers of the current world. It's said that it was some of his ideas that keep the world functioning these days. He's stopped threatening organizations and has in the last few years has continued his work in hiding after receiving death threats on his family and himself."

"I see."

"Sasuke, don't you have an older brother?" Kyouya shifts his focus to Sasuke and at the mention of his brother Sasuke stands rigid and the hall is deathly quiet.

"He is unworthy of the Uchiha name." And with one final glare Sasuke stalked off down the hall.

"I suppose we'll pick up with sparring where we left off back home. Where would you like to meet?" Kit calls after Sasuke.

"Nowhere, sparring is still halted until your official return." Sasuke walks out of sight and Kit turns away.

"Well, we'd better return to the host club." With a final little smile Kit grabs Naruto's wrist. "Come on Nam-Naruto-San." Kit walks away hurriedly in hopes Kyouya wouldn't question her on her little slip up.

Later as the four of them returned home Naruto and Kit ran ahead of the twins up to the guest rooms to attend to their business. Hikaru and Kaoru mentally sighed and just wondered about them for a while. Meanwhile Kit and Naruto were changing out of their school clothes and into their training equipment. The two met in the hall and exchanged a nod before rushing to the end of the hall and hopping out a window. They rush off to the secret place they had been training in for the past few days. Once they reached it Kit twirled around and confronted Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, I won't go easy on you."

"When have you ever?"

"Plenty of times."

"That isn't funny."

"It's funny to me." Kit charges Naruto and Naruto ducks. Cartwheeling Kit turns back around and jumps for another attack. This continues on for a short time until Kit doesn't jump again.

"Kit, can I ask a question?"

"I dunno, can you?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Kit!"

"Kidding, kidding. What do you wanna ask?" Naruto rushes forward and in a split second confusion Kit lets down her guard. Naruto grabs her wrists and tosses her into the middle of the clearing. Kit winces as her hind end hits the ground. Naruto shuffles over and kneels by her side.

"Kit, do you like me?"

"I kinda have to; otherwise I wouldn't last very long as your body guard."

"That's not what I mean."

"You can be a little tough to get along with sometimes, but I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Kit-"

"I mean, I understand why I would be entrusted as your bodyguard, it would look less concerning if you spent a lot of time around a girl than a guy."

"That's kind of what I'm getting at."

"I mean, come on, the last thing we need is something else to put you in danger."

"Kit, I don't think we're-"

"It would be a little awkward if people thought you were-"

"Shut up!" Kit shut up and Naruto took in a deep breath. Reaching around Naruto un-clasps something around his neck. Pulling it out he looks at it one final time before hooking it around Kit's neck.

"N-Namikaze-san…" Kit looks from the jewel to Naruto and back and forth a few times. Naruto shakes his head.

"Naruto. From here on out, I want to be addressed as Naruto."

"But I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore!"

"…But this is only supposed to be-"

"I know."

"…You're serious."

"Dead."

"… I accept."

The next day Kit was on cloud nine. Not even Sasuke brought her down. She would forever be known as Naruto's bodyguard by others, but she knew there was more. She wanted to hop skip and jump right up to Haruhi and break the news, but she was worried that Haruhi wouldn't react well. After all, her cousin had only met Naruto a few times and he wasn't even allowed to openly speak with her for a long time. Kit sat on the window sill again and smiled as Naruto whispered unintelligible jokes in her ear. Sasuke sat next to Kit scanning the room. He was attending Ouran academy momentarily to help with the mission. The timeframe for the club activities was almost halfway finished and Kit continued to look at the clock. As soon as activities ceased, they would move.

"Kit." Turning to look at Sasuke Kit casually blows a bubble in her gum and pops it.

"Hm?"

"Once we move, cut the act. You're no longer Haruhi's cousin who coincidentally is an exchange student. You are Naruto's bodyguard, and an agent in training. Got it?"

"…Understood." Kit continued to count the minutes and at the last minute, the seconds.

"Almost time." Naruto whispers in Kit's ear and with a deep breath she collects herself.

"In 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Now." As guests left, Kit, Naruto, and Sasuke closed in on Kyouya.

"Mr. Ootori." Sasuke took the left side.

"We have a favor to ask you." Naruto took the right side and cast a cool side glance. Kyouya was unsure but kept his composure.

"You can trust us, Mr. Ootori. We're the good guys." Kit pulled out the necklace Naruto had given her. The symbol of all operations leading up to this point. The blue crystal with the silver embedding glistened brightly. What made Kyouya understand was the symbol carved into the metal. It was a leaf. Sasuke furrowed his brow and looked at Kit, not understanding. Naruto just smiled and Kit stood with a composed but warm smile. Kyouya gave a short nod and the trio led him out to a secure and secluded place.

"What is the meaning of all of this? Where did you get that necklace, it's supposed to belong to-"

"Minato Namikaze's son. We know, and it did. It technically still does." Kit spoke quickly and Sasuke leaned against the counter in the safe house interested to hear how she had come into possession of it.

"But-"

"My name _is_ Kamenora Kitsune. That _is_ Sasuke Uchiha. But that is _not_ Naruto _Uzumaki_. It's Naruto Namikaze. Minato Namikaze's son and I am his body guard. Konoha Academy is a school, but it's also a training area for the most elite agents. It's co-operated by Minato Namikaze-san, and others. I've known the people there for as long as I can remember and I was born into the job of being Namikaze-san's bodyguard."

"You, guard Namikaze Minato?" Kyouya's head was spinning from all the unbelievable information.

"No, she's mine." Naruto steps up to stand next to Kit and wipes his cheeks off revealing the whisker-like birthmarks.

"Sasuke is part of our team. It consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and me. The entire reason we're here is because we need your assistance. There have been more recent threats to Minato Namikaze's family and business and knowing that the Ootori family employed a private police force, we thought you could help us. We had been hoping you could supply some officers to help our officers track down the core of this organization. We wouldn't need your help if we weren't desperate."

"Recent and ongoing attacks have severely depleted our officers numbers. My father has enough on his plate as is, and couldn't risk coming here himself with recent injuries he sustained when entering the field himself. So we were sent." Sasuke stepped forward.

"You have to understand that under normal circumstances I wouldn't be risked if it wasn't entirely necessary. But we're desperate." Naruto kept a straight face. And Kit was trying desperately to be gentle with Kyouya.

"Ootori-san, you must understand that we need your help if we are to protect anything that The Konohagakure Organization stands for. TKO is what we've all been brought up in. We, along with many other children, are trained for desperate situations. We know how to ration minute amounts of food, and shoot to kill from over 100 meters with the most obscure of weapons. I've been trained in interrogation techniques, which I am not above using on even you, and know over 200 ways to kill someone with my bare hands. As I've mentioned, Konoha Academy is for the elite, the gifted, and the best of the best. As deadly as most of us are, we have tacticians that work on computers as well; we are a well, oiled, machine. But we are still children. The heads of TKO are not authorized to send us out, nor would they want to as many of them have children that attend the school. There are certain limitations and yes, even now we could be stretching the limits of some rules and regulations."

"We've accomplished our mission. Now the only question is whether or not you will help us. If you agree, you will be added as part of the board for protection services. If not, there will be certain, precautions taken to ensure that you don't remember anything that you've been told, so it won't leak to infamous criminals and leave us open." Sasuke continues with protocol and Kit holds her head high.

"I'm not in a position give such orders!"

"Surely you must have some authority. All we need at the very least is a secure line that Minato Namikaze could speak to your father over. Which can be arranged, but we will still need you. You are vital to this plan as well. We would like you to advise your men, you would know better how they operate. It would be incredibly rude to throw them into our system to follow our rules when I'm sure instruction is different. Of course you would need to meet Minato Namikaze in person, but that part is easy. You have a break coming soon, so it can be arranged so as not to seem suspicious. As previously stated we'll need your help whether you take full responsibility or just assist us in creating contact with your father, or perhaps even one of your brothers. Surely we can work something out."

"I don't think you understand. I'm not close to my father or particularly to either of my brothers."

"It doesn't matter. Even if you could open a window so we could sneak in to speak with your father without him knowing you were assisting us, which would be better than us breaking ourselves. We want to create the best impression possible." Sasuke continues to watch Kit who seemed more distant than ever before. He still didn't know how she got her hands on the necklace. Unless… that must be it.

Naruto Namikaze has proposed to Kamenora Kitsune.

"Kyouya-san, you have to help us, we're desperate. Just help us get in contact with someone who can authorize this order, or be a man and do it yourself!" Naruto steps forward and Kit extends an arm to hold him back.

"Kyouya, you have to help us. The fate of TKO rests in your decision. We have no other alternative. It comes down to the wire and I mean every syllable when I say; if you don't help us, we will all be fighting for our lives."

"Answer me one question. Why do you have possession of Naruto's necklace?" Kyouya gave a very serious look to all three and Sasuke leaned back to await a response as well.

"This necklace isn't just a symbol of Minato's son. It's also promise. It's like, your diamond ring." Kit faintly smiled and noticed Kyouya must not be following. "It means Naruto proposed." With a flicker of understanding Kyouya made a decision.

"I'll help you. Come home with me, I'll inform everyone we'll be having some important guests." Kyouya stood up to walk out and once outside Sasuke looked to Kit and Naruto with a smirk.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." He turned to leave but Kit just smiled.

"Nice work Kit." Naruto set a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off to turn around. She wrapped Naruto in a thrilled embrace and smiled brightly into the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't have made it without you Naruto-kun."

As the four arrived at Kyouya's home Naruto, Kit and Sasuke all looked over the whole building for different reasons. Sasuke looked for any sign of activity from family members. Naruto looked for any surveillance equipment, in case they needed to come back later for a surprise visit. Kit looked for any easy exits, in case things didn't go smoothly. They all entered the home and Kit took note of the exquisite taste that seemed apparent all over. This was much different than her tiny room living with Naruto. The trio was immediately led to a closed study.

"I'll leave you to your work. If anything happens, please inform me." Kyouya walked off and Kit took a deep breath. Knocking tentatively on the door, she waited for a response. There was none. Sasuke rolled his eyes and twisted the knob to enter. The desk chair was spun around backwards, and Kit had a bad feeling. Naruto carefully walked up and turned the chair, only to find it empty. Kit furrowed her brow and a spilt second later there was a sickening click and cool metal placed against the back of her head. Two more clicks and Naruto and Sasuke stood rigid as well. No one moved.

"It's nice to see you playing spy again, foolish brother. Answer me this, do you still loath me because father seemed more infatuated with me?" Stepping out of the shadows, stood the eldest Uchiha in a dark shirt and pants with a wristlet on that had the symbol. The symbol of the Akatsuki, the mafia-like gang after the heads of TKO. His dark hair was pulled back neatly in a low pony tail, and he had a menacing smirk, just barely evident on his face.

"You." Sasuke glared so hard Kit was almost scared of him. "So you started up this gang huh?"

"Oh no no no, little brother your imagination runs wild yet again. I merely _participate_ in this game, I would never dream of running something like this."

"Because you would suck balls at it?"

"No, because it's far too much work. I couldn't be bothered to keep up with it just like I couldn't be bothered to keep playing the caring elder brother."

"Itachi, what do you think you're doing?" Kit stood her ground and wouldn't seem afraid.

"Careful, one slip up and your beloved is the first to go. And you took such good care of him up to this point."

"What are you doing?"

"We had overheard plans to send you here and figured we might as well take out the contact first to unsure an easy victory."

"We? Who's behind all of this!"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Itachi turned dismissively.

"What happened to you?" Kit whispered under her breath.

"Take them out of here. Out a window for all it matters, but take any weapons they have first and check them for wires. As far as lovely Ms. Kitsune goes, I'll be taking care of her." Itachi took Kit by the arm and she went with him quietly out the door. Naruto tried to shout for her, but he was hit with the butt of the gun pressed against his head. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He needed to protect Naruto, but he couldn't abandon Kit.

"Teme," Sasuke looked back to Naruto who weakly looked at him with blood trickling down his forehead. "Those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. Get out there." Sasuke understood and gave a small smirk to Naruto before whipping around to knock the gun out of his oppressors hands. He threw a roundhouse kick and hit the man square in the gut. The man took the blow and looked back up to him.

"Kids like you aren't agents." The two scuffled for a bit before Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was currently trying to evade being choked to death by his oppressor. Sasuke whipped back to face his current task. He finally recognized the man. He had been a wannabe artist who was thrown out of any art gallery for his use of dangerous pyrotechnics. Diedara, was not about to lose to a child. Sasuke hit the floor and swept him off his feet just long enough to distract the man choking Naruto so the blond could knee him in the groin and threaten him with his own gun.

"Sasuke turn around!" Sasuke whipped around, but not fast enough. Diedara caught him by the throat and got right in his face.

"Tick tock, little guy. How much do you like fireworks?" Diedara held up a remote that was no doubt rigged to make the whole house blow. Sasuke's eyes widened at this, but he kept struggling to breath. Before Sasuke had time to take care of anything the sound of a gunshot rung in his ears rendering him deaf for about ten seconds. Once he opened his eyes again, Diedara had let go of his throat and was attempting to quickly nurse the bullet hole in his right arm. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who stood over the red head that had been strangling him no more than two minutes ago, beating him with the butt of his own gun.

"Dobe, your aim's improved!"

"Of course it has jackass! Now go get Kit!"

"But what a-"

"It's time I take care of myself! If you don't move now I'll kill you too!" Sasuke took that as a pledge and ran out of the room. Naruto quit beating the red head and turned to Diedara. He had never felt more alive in his life, and he held the gun to the man's head. He pulled the trigger wanting to end this now, and with a click, nothing happened.

"Shit!"

Sasuke rushed down the many halls and signaled for Kyouya to run with him.

"What happened!"

"Listen! I need you to grab everyone you can find and get out of this house! Call the police, tell them there are two men in the study and call the hospital too, I don't know what condition Naruto will be in!"

"You left him in there!"

"LISTEN! We've been trained for this, but if you don't do what I say people are going to DIE! Now get out of here! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sasuke shouted the last words knowing that many lives depended on it and with a pause Kyouya nodded. He scrambled back down the hall and Sasuke ran a bit faster. He didn't know where Kit was, but some suspicion made him think that she wouldn't be killed. Best case scenario she wouldn't be hurt at all, and Itachi would be apprehended. _Where are you!_ Sasuke wondered in frustration to himself.

Kit lay in the trunk of the car. She tried to feel around for the wire that would pop the trunk and she found where it _should_ have been. They had cut it off, and Kit cursed to herself. How could she have been so brainless? Of course they would cut it off, they weren't stupid. Kit sighed to herself and kicked at the sides of the trunk until she found what she assumed was where the tail lights were stored. She kept kicking that spot hopping she could maybe break it and they would be pulled over for a broken light and she could get the attention of whoever was with Itachi that had stopped him. After a short time she grew tired and lay there in sorrow. She reached up to the necklace Naruto had given her. The sign that she might have one thing that was remotely normal; the only thing that proved to her that she would have had a relationship. As she held onto it tightly she felt warmth in her hand. Looking down the pendant was illuminated! She squeezed it again and it went out. She smiled and turned it back on. Looking around in the barely lit trunk she found that the locking system that kept the trunk closed didn't look very strong. There were no reinforcements obvious and she thought that maybe if she kicked it hard enough it might break. Kissing the pendant she started kicking the lid. After a short time, she tired again, but she kept going not willing to give into the fact that she might actually be trapped. She was just about to break down again when she caught sight of a thin strip of light. She looked closely at it and she could see road! She pulled out the knife that was pressed in a thin holster against her leg. When Itachi and stripped her of her weapons he had been decent enough to not search heavily above her mid-thigh. She wedged it between the metal and moved it all around trying to break the lock. Once she almost thought she had it, but when she tried to push the lid up, it wouldn't budge. She cursed out loud and kept up with the knife. She barely even noticed that she was crying. She felt the drops land on her wrists and she stopped to allow herself a few moments. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Was it because she was failing? Was it because she wasn't protecting Naruto? Was it that this was never what she wanted? She wasn't sure, but kept telling herself that "_we_" wouldn't lose and she held tight to the pendant. She kept jamming the knife around, with a bit more force and just as she was about to give up she looked at the mangled metal that still kept her locked inside. It looked as if with one good kick it could give. Kit swallowed and took deep breaths as she positioned herself to give a powerful kick. She took one last deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I _will_ be married to Naruto." She gave the most powerful kick she could muster and the metal gave enough way that she could pry the rest of it open with her hands. Once the lid flipped open Kit was forced to look directly at the asphalt that was passing so quickly before her. She looked around and saw a chance they would be passing a bridge soon and there looked to be enough water beneath it to keep her alive. Kit nodded in resolve, but luck didn't seem in her favor at this point. Itachi pulled over and stopped the car. Kit jumped out, her legs still weak from all the kicking and ran as fast as she could toward the bridge. She jumped onto the edge and looked down at the water. She looked up and found Itachi running towards her muttering something. She looked back to the water, suddenly deciding it was better than the latter. With a gulp of air she threw herself off the edge.

Naruto panted as he stood over the unconscious forms of the two men. He wiped his forehead and thought about how disappointed his mother would be that he had gotten blood all over his sleeve. He had just gotten the wind back to his lungs when police barged through the door and pointed guns at him.

"Get down!" Naruto put his hands over his head and kneeled down. The police had been given orders not to hurt one person who was likely still in the room. He had been explained as: 'the blond. Who quite frankly looked rather stupid.' Unfortunately the informant didn't know there were two blonds in the room and so now the police were confused as to whom they were to save, and who they were to arrest.

"Hey, what's with the guns!"

"What have you done to these men?"

"I knocked them unconscious, what's it look like! I couldn't let them blow the place up!"

"You're coming with us!"

"I would hope so, 'cause there's plenty more people you'll have to catch and I'm your best bet at this point!" Naruto was aggressively grabbed on either side, but he didn't fight. As he was lead outside he was pounced upon by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi. Haruhi seemed most worried.

"W-where's Kit?" Haruhi asked with a quiver in her voice. Naruto solemnly shook his head.

"They took her hostage. Sasuke went after her, but I don't know what's going to happen."

"Oh god!" Haruhi fell to her knees and Naruto kneeled down with her.

"Haruhi, there's something you don't know about Kit."

"Come on kid, we have to go!" The police officers who were leading Naruto sounded aggravated, but Kyouya shook his head to signal to let Naruto finish.

"Haruhi, Kit's stronger than you know. I know that, because it was her job to protect me." Haruhi looked up, tears staining her face.

"What! Naruto, I don't understand why would they take her? What were they doing in the first place? How can you be so calm?"

"Because I have faith in her instincts. She knows what she's doing, Haruhi, she's been trained for this." Haruhi looked up and stared Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, what exactly is going on here?"

"I'm not sure. But what I do know is that your cousin won't go down without a fight." Naruto gave a reassuring smile and Haruhi understood that he only had the best intentions at heart. She nodded.

"Everything, what has she been keeping from me?"

Sasuke sped down the street with the moped he had 'borrowed'. He wasn't thing straight at this point, and he still had no idea where Kit was. He wove in and out of the others on the street, knowing that every second he wasted could mean Kits life. Sasuke knew how Itachi operated. His brother might be involved in a dangerous organization, but Sasuke knew he wouldn't hurt Kit without needing to. He had met her a long time ago and had taken an instant liking to her. The two of them spoke often and while it made Sasuke nauseous to think that his brother could toss his own blood so easily aside, he knew that Kit was different. Kit was special in a way Sasuke knew he couldn't be. Kit was her own breed of amazing. She was dedicated to her job, but she was an amazing friend too. She knew every one's birthday and made sure they knew she cared about them. She made an effort to excel at anything she tried just to push others to work harder to keep up with her. Kit was always considering all the possible repercussions of her choices, and how they could hurt those around her. Sasuke knew that Kit only went docilely so that he and Naruto would have the chance to go easily. Sasuke snapped out of his thought in just enough time to ditch the moped as it sped for a semi-truck. He wouldn't have been able to make it under on that thing. Sasuke rolled into a fire hydrant and mentally cursed at the pain. He pulled his 'PDA' out of his pocket and tried to contact Sakura. She flipped onto the screen with a concerned look.

"Sasuke what's going on? I tried to get you on the computer half an hour ago, where are you?"

"Forget about it! I need you to track Naruto's necklace, NOW!"

"You lost Naruto!"  
>"No! Just do it! Hurry!" Sakura went right to looking but after a few seconds she shook her head and frowned.<p>

"I'm not getting anything now, but the last place the chip was functional was on a bridge just a kilometer east of you!"

"Thanks. Sakura, don't freak anyone out. With all good luck, we'll be coming home soon." Sasuke cut the conversation and got his feet. He started running east and began to grit his teeth.

Cold. Cold and wet was all Kit could think as she tried to avoid bullets through the water. She knew she had royally pissed Itachi off, but right now she was just trying to stay alive and get away. She swam for the edge of the water, desperate to get there before her lungs burst from the lack of oxygen. She threw her head above water just as she cleared out of the range of fire. She coughed and gulped in air and tried to think of what to do next. There was thing she was sure of. Being in this poofy uniform would only slow her down. Kit quickly began to cut away the dress and soon sat in her white undershirt and black shorts. She kicked off the tights, but unfortunately had to keep the shoes since she had nothing else. With a deep breath Kit dove back into the water. She needed to run. She reached the other side and was pulling herself out of the water when she felt it. The sharp stab of a needle. She looked to her left and saw the odd man that was injecting her with some sort of sedative. He looked up to meet her eyes and smiled, all his unusually pointed teeth showing.

"Evening Kit."

"Hey Kisame, you're in this organization too?"

"'fraid so, darlin'." Kit fell into unconsciousness just after she gave a short nod. She had always known that the weird shark man she had been so nice to would come back to bite her in the ass. She just didn't know when or how, but she never expected this.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kit, she finally began to regain consciousness. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. A hospital room? That couldn't possibly be right. She looked closer and noticed that it was in fact not a hospital room, but a laboratory room instead. Kit tried to listen closely, but she could only hear the drone of the small refrigerator that held who knows what. Kit looked herself over and nearly passed out again when she noticed the stitches in her left arm. What had they done to her? Kit sat up and tried to hop down from the metal table, but something stopped her. Something made her lay back down, and no matter what Kit thought, she didn't seem in control of her body. She heard footsteps approach and the door swung open.

"And that's how it works. Pretty simple." Itachi and some other man Kit had never met stood there. Kit began to breathe heavily beginning to understand. They had done something to make her lose her free range of motion. Kit tried to wiggle even a toe, but she could not. The other man left as he finished explaining whatever it was he had done.

"Goodbye Orochimaru." Itachi turned to Kit and smirked. "My, you have been the challenge. Enlighten me, exactly what did you think you bunch of kids would really be able to accomplish?" Kit simply glared at him and tried desperately to fight back the tears. "What's wrong?"

"You've changed. You won't kill Naruto! You won't!"

"I know that. That's why you will." Kit's eyes widened at the realization. This was what they had done. They had created a weapon out of her.

Sasuke cursed over and over in his head. He had reached a dead end and the only thing that hinted that he was on the right track was the ripped and cut dress that Kit had previously been wearing. He now had no way to know which way she had gone. He kicked the dress and cursed to himself. As he felt the vibration and heard the ringtone, Sasuke didn't pull the communicator out of his pocket. He couldn't face anyone at this point. For some reason the tone made him think of Kit. Where was she and why the tone was reminding him of her. It was hers! Sasuke fumbled to pull the communicator out of his pocket just in time to catch her.

"Kit! Where are you!"

"That's not important… Sasuke."

"Kit, this is serious!"

"I know, send, me Naruto's location."

"What!"

"Sasuke, help, me out here."

"Why? Where are you?'

"…Please…"

"Fine, I'll send it to you." Sasuke was picking up of something weird in Kit's speech pattern. He sent the location of the safe house, knowing well that Naruto wouldn't be there. He tried to decipher Kit's message. "It's sent."

"Good… NOW!, we just have to finish this." And with that final statement Kit hung up. A few moments later Sasuke received a current location from Kit. She was somewhere just outside town. Sasuke started sprinting in the direction, still trying to find out Kit's secret message.

_Sasuke_

_Send_

_Help_

_Please_

_NOW_

Then it hit him. 'Sasuke send help now, please!' Kit must be in serious danger if she couldn't even speak freely. Sasuke kept running, but contacted Naruto. This was just getting more serious.

"What do you mean!" Naruto had just been informed that Sasuke had gotten a secret message from Kit.

"This is deep shit."

"Yeah, I'll say but you know where she is?"

"For now, Dobe! I can't say how long she'll be there!"

"Sasuke, send me what you got, we'll come with police."

"Fine, but keep everyone who isn't a police officer away from this. We don't need to worry them, and the less they know at this point the better."

"Right. Find her Sasuke! I'm trusting you." Naruto hoped Sasuke could catch the underlying message.

"You got it, dobe. Your fiancé isn't going to die on my watch." Sasuke hung up and with a sigh Naruto did as well. He took a deep breath and turned to address those around him. All of the hierarchies of the school looked broken and worried. Naruto made an executive decision.

"All police officers follow me, Kyouya give me a phone number and all of you stay together. I'll keep you posted." Naruto was quickly handed a phone number and he distributed the target location to the officers. Within a minute the group was off and once they were a short distance away, Naruto pulled out an earpiece and hooked it up to his ear like a headset. He hit the button on his communicator to contact the awaiting crowd.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"Right at this moment not much. We're piling into some trucks because obviously walking on foot would take too long." Naruto paused for a moment, considering what state of confusion, fear, or grief everyone must be in. "Put the phone on speaker. Please." Within a few seconds he can hear the chatter among the group. "Hey! How's everyone."

"I don't think that's the right question to ask at this point." Tamaki, sounding so different from his usual bubbly and confident self, came over the speakers and Naruto sighed.

"Look, I'm worried too. Kit's been my bodyguard since we were children, and I really do love her. More than a friend. That's why Haruhi got roughed up so many times; she didn't used to be good at it. But she stuck with it because she wanted to. She knew it was her job, so she wouldn't give up. She was so proud to hear that Haruhi had been accepted into an elite school, and believe me when I tell you everyone wished she would just shut up sometimes. Even me. But I knew she missed her cousin a lot and talking about you, Haruhi was her way of keeping you around. Even now, in this desperate situation, she's protecting not only me, but all of us. Sasuke, Sakura, Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori, all of us. She cares enough to sacrifice herself if it means that the people around her will be alright. Don't any of you doubt for a second that she isn't doing this for you. She's the best, most amazing girl I know."

"She's the best, most amazing girl I know." The words came over the phone and stopped everyone short. Haruhi understood her cousin and stepped forwards to address Naruto.

"Naruto, how long have you known Kit?"

"A long time, Haruhi."

"And you like her, right?"

"Of course, and I can tell you that if she gets hurt I'll have no one to blame but myself. I requested to keep her as my bodyguard when everyone else said to get rid of her."

"And what about that necklace you wear? The one that belongs to Minato's son, Kyouya said there was something more special about it."

"…" There's silence. Over the phone Naruto sits in silence as it began to sink in deeply that he might lose his wife before they wed.

"Naruto?"

"There is. It's a promise of marriage. An engagement object that is only meant to be given to the one whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. …Haruhi, I'm in love with your cousin." This took everyone aback; this sudden confession. Haruhi could see that Kit and Naruto were close, but this was on a whole new scale.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Hikaru was shocked, wasn't it illegal to marry before you were eighteen?

"Sixteen, but it doesn't matter, the necklace is just an engagement object. It doesn't mean were getting married right away. It means we plan to. M-My dad told me I could give it to only one person. The one who I was absolutely sure I loved. And now I'm surer than ever. Kit knows about its purpose and has fully accepted the responsibility." Everyone took this in and Haruhi sighed.

"How can we help?"

"What!"

"How can we help? Standing here won't do any good."

"Haruhi I'm not sure this's anything you _can _do." Naruto said the words solemnly, knowing how much they must hurt.


End file.
